Master! We have a visitor
by walliss594
Summary: An unexpected guest, arrives at the Frankenstein castle. However this guest isn't who they first seem to appear, and posses a darker side. Riff Raff and Magenta are the first to spot that something isn't quite right, and decide to investigate. Whilst Frank gets hypnotised by the new arrivals seductive charms. Will Riff Raff and Magenta, be able to warn Frank before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1 - Lost in the Darkness

"Master! We have a visitor."

Chapter 1

Lost in the Darkness

'Where am I….Why is it sssoooo cccoold'. The person, who muttered these words, was in a state of panic and confusion. It was night time, and He or She had been running, barefoot down a dark twisted and narrow road. The person was badly injured, and covered in thick mud from head to toe.

The unidentified person had been running on pure adrenaline alone, for quite sometime now, in the darkness of the night, but from what was the person running from?

The surroundings of the road were quiet, with the only hint of sound coming from the gentle breeze, which whistled gently through the tall trees, which stood hauntingly bowed over either side of the road.

The person was growing increasingly more tired with ever stride, the adrenaline that was keeping them moving, was starting to wear off.

Until suddenly.

In the distance, a warm glow of light could be faintly seen, in the distant horizon of the road. "Finally" the person muttered breathlessly.

The warm glow of light was getting nearer, as the person continued to run towards it with the little energy they had left, hopefully wishing that it would lead to somewhere, anywhere where they could get help.

The glow of light grew brighter and when the person was close enough, it seemed to multiply into several little lights.

Adrenaline fatigue was rapidly setting in, making it all most impossible for the person to keep up their running pace, but they would not give up, they had to keep running, no matter how tired and injured they were.

The warm glows of lights were coming from an old castle like building; it was colossal and had a gothic style exterior. As the person finally entered the grounds of the castle, they stopped abruptly, right in the middle of the castles gardens.

They stared up at the castle.

It looked very grand and the person slowly started to scan it with their eyes, taking in its vast stateliness.

It looked like it had many rooms, from the amount of lights that were on, and it also had a flag on the roof, that was swaying calmly in the wind.

'The person who lives in this castle must be of great importance and wealth, to live in such a grand estate and have their own flag', the person thought.

As He or She watched the flag swaying from side to side, they suddenly started to feel woozy. Now that the adrenaline had worn off, the person started to feel a great deal of pain all over their body. Everything began to look blurred, and the person soon felt that they couldn't stand any longer.

They fell to the ground; their eyes were continually going in and out of focus. 'What's happening to me' the person managed to whimper in a scared tone.

Suddenly a bright light shone in the person's direction, a faint sound of footsteps was gradually getting closer and closer. The person tried to drag their weak and wounded body to stand up, even though it was ultimately a losing battle. They were terrified as to who was walking towards them.

A voice finally spoke, " Identify yourself intruder" the voice was slow and solemn. The person or intruder, as they were now identified as being, by this mysterious voice, managed to inexplicably lift themselves up and onto their feet. Albeit, the person was incredibly shaky and couldn't focus on anything around them,

" I will ask again, IDENTIFY YOURSELF INTRUDER or I will release the dogs", the solemn voice spoke again, but more irritated and angry.

The person was defeated, they knew they couldn't run anymore, were severely injured and were struggling to even stand up straight.

They felt their mind slipping in and out of consciousness, and their vision tunnelling.

" I….I….." were the only words the person could gather enough strength to pronounce, until they fell to the ground out of dire exhaustion, and were out cold.


	2. Chapter 2 - The unexpected Guest

Chapter 2 

The unexpected Guest

"Where is that pathetic excuse of a 'handyman'?" Frank impatiently muttered to himself.

Frank was the owner of the castle, and he was also a scientist.

He specialized mostly in biochemical research, and was waiting in his pink tiled laboratory, for his assistant or 'handyman', as Frank sometimes liked to call him.

"Aaargh….. What is the point of even having servants, if they are never around to serve" Frank continued, in a more irritated tone.

He was just about to go and find his assistant himself, when an echoing of clattering tapping came running into the lab. It was Columbia, Columbia also lived in the castle, and judging by the way she noisily rushed into Frank's laboratory, she obviously had something urgent to tell.

"FRANK…FRAAAAANK" she shouted in a high pitched squeal, whilst racing down from the viewing platform at the entrance to the lab, and heading towards Frank.

"What is it Columbia, and it better be important enough for me to care" Frank exasperated, with his arms crossed.

Columbia stood in front of Frank, slightly bent over as she tried to catch her breath. Frank just looked at her unsympathetically.

"You have to come quickly…..*she gulped before taking another deep breath*…. Riff Raff spotted an intruder in the castles grounds and -", Columbia was cut off before she could finish her sentence.

"RIFF RAFF…..WHERE IS HE?, I NEEDED HIM HERE, TO ASSIST ME IN THE LAB AN HOUR AGO?" Frank sharply shouted. He glared at Columbia, waiting for an answer.

Columbia had finally caught her breath, when to Frank's surprise she angrily shouted back. " YES AS A MATTER OF FACT I 'HAVE' SEEN RIFF RAFF, HE'S THE ONE WHO FOUND THE INTRUDER, IF YOU WERE EVEN LISTENING AT ALL, WHICH CLEARLY YOU WERE NOT. SO IF YOU WANT RIFF RAFF YOU BETTER GO DOWN AND SEE HIM, ALONG WITH THIS PERSON WHO HE HAS FOUND".

Columbia had never shown so much compassion towards another being in her whole entire life, apart from Frank, who she worshipped. Furthermore she had never shown so much anger in her voice before, and this shocked Frank even further.

"Maybe I should check out this new arrival," Frank thought.

"If it's causing this much disruption and hoopla around my castle, whilst I'm trying to work then it will need dealing with, by me…..…personally". Frank continued, before turning away from Columbia, and secretly grinned to himself as he exited his lab.

Frank and Columbia took the elevator which led down from the lab to the castle's hallway. Here, they found a distressed woman dressed in a French maid uniform, with red frizzy thick hair and heavy dark eye makeup. The woman was Magenta, Frank's domestic servant and sister to Riff Raff.

She was pacing up and down the hallway anxiously,

"MAGENTA", Frank snapped.

Magenta jumped when she heard Frank call her, she quickly turned around and grabbed Frank's arms, gripping tightly. Her dark black eye makeup was in drags down the sides of her cheeks, she had obviously been crying.

"Magenta if you continue to pace up and down this hallway, you will wear the floor away, Frank hissed.

He then looked down at Magenta's increasingly tight grip on his arms, before continuing.

"Furthermore would you be so kind, as to remove your person from my ARM!" Frank's voice rose, as he grew weary of all the chaos surrounding him.

"But Master" Magenta wailed in her thick eastern European accent, gripping Frank's arm even tighter.

Frank gave her a threatening stare, as he could feel Magenta's nails start to dig deep into his arms.

"thee intruder…. I don't think - ", Magenta burst into tears, before she could finish her sentence.

Frank sighed whilst rolling his eyes, before shouting. "MOVE OUT OF MY WAY MAGENTA".

He pushed her into Columbia, forcing Columbia to quickly catch Magenta, before she fell on the floor.

"I AM SICK OF ALL THESE SHOWS, OF FEELINGS AND EMOTIONS, YOU ARE ALL EXPRESSING TO ME, IT IS SO OUT OF CHARACTER FOR YOU ALL", Frank continually shouted, whilst marching down the hall, towards two big arched double doors.

"I WILL DEAL WITH THIS INTRUDER MYSELF, AND I EXPECT THEREAFTER, THAT THIS CASTLE GOES BACK TO NORMAL….DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Frank snapped.

He abruptly stopped, when he asked Columbia and Magenta whether he was making himself heard, and sharply turned his head to face them, giving them a fierce glare. Columbia and Magenta, who were at the other end of the hallway, clung to each other tightly in, complete fear.

They nodded quickly in agreement with Frank's last question.

Frank, satisfied with their response, flashed them a quick smile

"Good" He replied,

Before finally continuing down the hallway, leaving Columbia and Magenta paralyzed to the spot where they were stood completely terrified, listening to the echoing of Frank's strides that filled the air.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Reveal

Chapter 3

The Reveal

Frank burst through the arched double doors where he found Riff Raff, he forgot momentarily on the intruder, who was lying on a table in the corner of the room, and was completely focused on his servant.

" RIFF RAFF WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?

*Frank crossed his arms, whilst giving Riff Raff an intimidating glare*

I NEEDED YOU TO HELP ME, In the…." Franks voice dropped from being brash to utter silent.

No one had ever left Frank so speechless before.

His eyes had wandered briefly whilst shouting at Riff Raff, and were now attracting his attention, to what he was supposed to be seeing to, which was the motionless body, that was lying peacefully on the table.

Riff Raff, who was now cowering in the corner of the room, shook up from Frank's recent yelling at him. Watched as Frank slowly made his way to the table, where the intruder laid peacefully.

Frank's eyes widened, when he was close enough to identify the person.

It was a young female.

Frank scanned her body in its entirety, studying every detail of her form.

She was of an average height, with a slim figure, that was complimented with slight curves to her hips and chest.

Her skin was radiant, creamy and flawless now that Riff Raff had clean up her wounds and the dirt, which once covered her.

She wore no shoes, which surprised Frank, 'Why did she have no shoes' he thought. She was however, wearing a black dress.

The dress was figure hugging, featured a low cut neckline, a handkerchief hemline and was of a medium length.

Her attire intrigued Frank even further, why was she dressed like she was going to some sort of formal ball, yet she had no shoes and was out wandering aimlessly in the middle of nowhere.

Her hair was long, golden blonde with a mixture of loose curls and waves.

Frank couldn't see her face properly, as her long hair covered it, so he slowly and gently unfolded his arms, and with his hands, he delicately brushed the rogue blonde curls away from her face, and tucked them carefully behind her dainty ears.

He could see her face more visibly now, and as Frank had anticipated, she was beautiful.

Her complexion, just like the rest of her body was flawless and creamy.

She wore dark black smoky makeup around her eyes, which dramatically winged out in a Cleopatra style, just above her cheekbones.

She also had a cute button nose and voluptuous deep purple painted lips.

Frank was mesmerised by her appearance, he thought of her as being a mysterious undiscovered treasure, that needed to be unlocked, explored and cherished.

He also felt an odd feeling of familiarity and compassion towards the young female; like he had known her for years, and that he shared similar physicality's with her, even though he had never seen this female before.

Frank took a step back, whilst still keeping his eyes fixed on the young female.

He felt a little freaked out by his new unknown feelings, towards her.

He had never felt such strong emotions like this with anyone else before, so

'Why her?' Frank thought.

Outside of Frank's head, Riff Raff started to feel uneasy, it was too quiet alone in the room with Frank. Especially when just over ten minutes ago, he had been shouted at.

Riff Raff had been stood, watching Frank examine this female intruder, for a little while now, but the awkwardness of the situation, made it feel like an eternity. He wasn't sure whether he should leave; do something, say something, anything to relive the uneasy quietness and tension that was quickly filling the room. Fortunately, Frank managed to break away from the hypnotic state of which the enigmatic female had a power over him, to question Riff Raff on how he had found her.

Once Frank had interrogated Riff Raff on his findings of the female intruder, he took one last glace at her motionless body on the table.

A loving smile arose across his face; she looked so vulnerable and fragile, he felt an urge to hold her, love her. Frank found it hard to resist his longing for her, but he knew he had to…..for now anyway.

Frank then quickly turned his smile, into a scornful expression when he turned to Riff Raff and snapped. "Take her to my bed chambers, she looks so uncomfortable on that table. She needs to rest, have Columbia and Magenta check on her every other hour, and report back to me when she starts to wake up".

Frank then continued to strut out of the arched double doors.

" yes master", Riff Raff slowly and solemnly replied.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Awakening

Chapter 4

The Awakening

After all the commotion from the arrival of the unexpected guest, the castle had finally quietened down.

Magenta and Riff Raff were in Frank's royal bedroom, monitoring the female guests condition, every other hour, just as Frank had asked. Whilst also making sure, to remember to alert Frank when she finally awakens.

The female had been in a stable condition, and a deep sleep for several hours now. Riff Raff was in the corner of Frank's bedroom, sitting on a regal black half sofa. He was waiting for his sister, Magenta, to finish compressing a cold cloth on the female's head.

Until.

The female stirred slightly.

Riff Raff quickly stood up straight with his eyes widened,

'Was she finally waking up from her deep slumber', he thought.

The sudden movement of the female also startled Magenta, however Magenta's facial expression quickly changed when she noticed a strange mark, on the inside of the female's right upper arm.

"Brother what iz theez?" Magenta asked concerned.

"What is what, my lovely sister" Riff Raff replied curiously.

As he slowly walked over to where Magenta was stood. They both examined the peculiar marking on the females arm; it took the shape of a black crescent moon, with two black lines running through it, and two small black dots, one on either side of the crescent moon shape.

"Well…..what iz it brother?" Magenta, lowered her voice to a whisper, as to not frighten and awaken the once more sleeping female.

Riff Raff slowly turned his head, and met his sister's gaze. What he had to say next, was something that nether of them thought could be possible.

"I don't think she is human".

"Whaat!" Magenta whispered.

"Are you completeezly sure?" she whispered again looking worriedly at her brother.

Riff Raff gave a low sigh before continuing to say, " I am not entirely sure, but when I was attending to her scars and wounds, she started mumbling to herself".

"And" Magenta eagerly replied her voice slightly rose.

"She kept talking about being lost, and wanting to return back home… and that everything around her was foreign".

"Iz that it?" Magenta whispered, whilst feeling slightly disappointed, with her brothers story.

She then continued, "Of courze everyzing will be foreign to her…. No one knowz about theez castle being zere. " Magenta's annoyed tone was raising in volume, as she stood up, glaring at her brother, with her arms straight by her sides and fists forming, the more angrier she got.

Suddenly.

A small sleepy voice spoke behind them, abruptly stopping their quarrelling.

"Where am I…..what is this place", the small voice asked.

Magenta and Riff Raff turned to face the female guest, who was now fully wide-awake.

"My dear" Magenta softly spoke with a smile.

She slowly edged closer to the female and sat on the bed.

The female tried to back away on the bed, huddled in the black sheets.

She was obviously frightened by Magenta and Riff Raff, as well as confused about her unfamiliar surroundings.

"Don'tz be scared, we will not hurtz you" Magenta continued with a smile.

The female stared at Riff Raff; he was a lean man with thin scraggly blonde hair, had a hunched back and wore a dirty stained dinner jacket. The female was scared of him the most, she recognized seeing his haunting silhouetted figure out in the castle grounds, where he angrily shouted and accused her of being an intruder.

"Wha…Whats his name?" the female slowly and quietly said, whilst pointing in Riff Raff's direction.

Magenta softly replied in her unusual accent. "Thatz iz my brother Riff Raff, he may look cold and zcary, but he does have a warmer zide. He waz zee one who saved you".

Magenta smiled a warm smile again, before continuing.

"My name iz Magenta, both my brother and I, are servantz to our master, Dr Frank n Furter, he iz thee owner of this castle…..Whatz iz your name?" Magenta now asked inquisitively.

The female, who was now nestled up against one of the four bedposts of the bed she had been sleeping on, looked at Riff Raff and Magenta.

To her, they were an odd looking pair.

Magenta in her French maid outfit, red frizzy hair and thick English / Eastern European accent.

She seemed pleasant and kind, whereas Riff Raff stood at the end of the bed, distant and cold, he still made her feel uneasy.

"You can trust uz " Magenta caringly spoke again, trying to coax the young female from her defensive huddling, in the corner of Frank's king size bed.

"My name is Saira orana" the female replied shyly, she relaxed a little on the bed.

"What a beautiful name, izn't it brother?" Magenta turned and glared at her brother to agree.

Riff Raff replied quickly with a simple "yesssss" before conjuring up a very forced smile.

Magenta then turned her attention back to Saira, "So tell uz Saira, how did you end up outside our home?" Magenta asked curiously.

Saira didn't know what to tell them, she didn't even know herself how she got here, and she started to feel pressurised and uncomfortable.

Luckily. Columbia came bursting through the double doors, leading into the bedroom.

"OK Riff, Mags. Your twos shifts are over, I'll take overrrr - Columbia was distracted mid sentence, when she saw that Saira was awake.

"Hey she's awake" Columbia squealed in excitement.

"Hi, my names Columbia," Columbia extended her hand as she approached Saira.

"Gosh we didn't think you were ever going to wake up," Columbia continued in her high-pitched overly enthusiastic voice.

Saira shook Columbia's hand wearily as she eyed her up and down, judging whether she was a potential threat to her or not. Columbia was dressed like a showgirl, with red short hair, a sequinned golden top hat.

She also wore a multi coloured sequinned corset, colourfully striped shorts and black tap shoes. Compared to Riff Raff and Magentas personalities, Columbia seemed very hyper, carefree and bubbly to Saira, which was why Saira was feeling a little bit weary of her.

As Saira shook Columbia's hand, Magenta noticed a slight change in Saira's appearance. Sairas pupils started to dilate, and dramatically change colour from piercing green, to fiery red, and her face began to look flushed.

Saira could feel Columbia's pulse rate through her hand, as she shook it. She started to imagine Columbia's heart, pumping all that delectable blood around her body. Saira felt a strong craving, and desire take over her, she wanted to stop it, but her mind was being taken over by greater forces than herself.

Columbia was far too busy chatting, to notice Saira's peculiar wide eye glare, and her subtle licking of her lips. Magenta however, did notice these slight changes in Saira's behaviour, and quickly tried to defuse a potential fatal situation occurring, by attracting Columbia's attention. Breaking Saira's and Columbia's hand shaking.

"Columbia, why don'tz you come back later, and introducz yourzelf, Riff Raff and I will continue thee shift" Magenta smiled at Columbia.

"Oh...OK " Columbia replied confused.

"Should I tell Frankie that she is awake now? Columbia continued but slightly more cheerily.

"No, just leave Columbia" Riff Raff interrupted in an irritated tone.

When Columbia had left, Magenta edged closer to Saira. Riff Raff also took a step closer behind his sister.

Magenta had an intimidating stare, which left Saira slightly frightened and confused.

"Why are you staring at me like that...both of you?" Saira asked whilst keeping an eye on both of them, by now her eyes had returned back to their normal emerald green colour.

Magenta calmly and collected, spoke. " Are you human?"

"Whaaat!" Saira reciprocated shocked, she edged back slightly offended.

Riff Raff spoke up before Magenta could reply. "We noticed that you have a very irregular marking, present on your right arm, he solemnly said whilst pointing towards Saira's arm.

" That's nothing" Saira quickly replied with an unconvincing chuckle. She then tried to conceal the mark with her other hand.

Magenta grabbed Saira's hands and held them firmly together.

Saira was taken back by Magenta's quick reaction, as she interrogated Saira further. "I notized the way you looked at Columbia, full of deezire and wanting, don't lie to uz or we can eeazly throw you back out, alone in zee darkness," Magenta continued to stare at Saira, intimidatingly waiting for an answer.

Saira looked straight into Magenta's spidery eyes; she felt a compulsion through them, trying to take a hold of her. She was worried about telling them all about the real her, as she didn't know who they even were, she still wasn't sure she could even trust them.

Saira sighed before saying, " I will tell you who I am, if you first tell me who you all are".

Magenta relaxed her grip on Saira's hands, and agreed to her deal.

"We ourselves are not humans, apart from Columbia who you met earlier. We are 'aliens' ". Magenta made an emphasis on her chosen word 'aliens' to describe her, Riff Raff and Frank. She then continued to say " We are from the planet Transsexual, in the galaxy of Transylvania."

Saira was speechless, but also felt a wave of relief.

Riff Raff then interrupted by saying " Now, where are you from?" he gave Saira a forced smile again, but was a little weary of her now, after her recent moment with Columbia.

Saira bowed her head and took a deep breath before replying " I am too... not from this world".

Magenta and Riff Raff looked at each other in disbelief, but only briefly, before eagerly turning their attention back to Saira.

"Go on " Magenta softly said, whilst trying to hold in her shock.

"I reign in a planet called Cimmeria, in the galaxy of Ataraxia." Saira continued with her head still bowed.

Magenta eagerly noted, "You rule in your world?

Saira sighed again; she started playing with the black sheets she was huddled in, before turning to look up at Riff Raff and Magentas eager faces.

"My name means Moon Princess, and I am next in line to rule Cimmeria after my mother. This mark that you see on my arm,

*Saira showed them the mark*

Is the symbol of the Cimmerians, the crescent moon denotes my planets perpetual darkness, whilst the two black lines running through it, symbolises tranquillity….. This is what the Ataraxia galaxy of which my world resides represents.

Riff Raff butted in "So you live in a world of tranquil darkness?" His voice was less solemn and more intrigued.

"Yes" Saira replied, she turned to look at Magenta with kind eyes," I did not mean to hurt your friend Columbia, it's just..."

*Saira turned to fiddle with the bed sheets again*

"Cimmerians are naturally kind and unassuming beings. However we are cursed with having a darker side, a more animalistic side".

Saira's eyes began to fill up with tears; she tried to stop herself from tearing up, but the subject of home was too painful.

Magenta looked at Saira sympathetically, whilst trying to dry away Saira's tears from her face.

"I am also part vampire" Saira started to sob.

"My instincts heighten when I feel threatened, hungry, angry... I haven't eaten in a while, and when I shook Columbia's hand... I...", Saira wept even more.

Magenta wrapped her arm around Saira, as she tried to comfort her. She felt closer to Saira somehow, maybe because she could sympathize, with Saira's situation, as she was also an alien, far away from home herself.

"I could feel her pulse, and I could imagine all that blood, circling around freely in her body, tempting me to drink it." Saira sniffled.

"Can you not overcome your darker side into your control, or does it take over your mind and instincts?" Riff Raff asked inquisitively.

Saira wiped her remaining tears from her face, with the back of her hand as she tried to recompose herself.

"It is always apart of me. It doesn't act like a curse such as a werewolves curse, where every full moon I turn into this darker side. I just have to control my feelings, temper and remember to eat at regular intervals. Saira chuckled slightly, trying to make light heart of her situation.

"We'll then, if iz food your after, we can getz you some" Magenta interrupted with a smile. "You should rezt some more," she continued, whilst motioning Saira to lie down in the bed". Riff Raff and I will fetch you somezing to eat". Magenta then tucked Saira in, before leaving with her brother, to go and prepare a meal for Saira.


	5. Chapter 5 - A late night Snack

Chapter 5 

A late night Snack

"Brother whatz are we going to do? Magenta asked concerned.

"I don't know, Magenta darling," Riff Raff replied, whilst helping his sister prepare the evening dinner.

"But we muzt do zomething, you know how Frank behavez, when an unexpected guest arrivez. He must be warned" Magenta continued, whilst chopping up a variety of different meats. "And what about Columbia huh" Magenta asked again, "who knowz what could of happened, if I didn'tz step in" she added. Riff Raff let out a long sigh; he was tired of the high level of interrogating he had received all evening.

"Well?" Magenta asked waiting impatiently for a reply, whilst carelessly pointing a knife in Riff Raff's direction.

Riff Raff looked at the knife and then at his sister, her brown eyes glistened in the reflection of silvery light, bouncing off the side of the butcher's knife she was holding. He steadily stepped closer to her, Magenta looked at her brother slightly confused. "Whatz are you doing?" she asked eyeing him up and down, Riff Raff said nothing. He slowly and carefully lifted the butcher's knife from Magenta's hands, "Brother" she sternly spoke whilst looking at him with suspicious eyes.

Riff Raff cupped Magenta's left cheek with his hand, as he gazed into her eyes lovingly. "My beautiful sister" he spoke, "you worry far too much…. and our master is the prince of Transsexual…I'm sure he is quite capable of looking after himself". Riff Raff tenderly caressed the side of Magenta's cheek as he moved his body closer to hers, Magenta's felt herself slowly becoming hypnotized by her brothers gaze, and loving touch.

"So are we going to tell zem nothing, aboutz Saira being one of us, and having a darker side? She breathlessly replied.

Their bodies were now flush up against one another; Riff Raff moved both his hands and wrapped them tightly around his sister's waist. Magenta let out a soft moan as he did this, and her eyes rolled back slightly. As Riff Raff moved in closer to his sister's face he quietly spoke " they will know in time…. but not tonight." He then abruptly kissed her; Magenta let out long moans of pleasure as she wrapped her hands around Riff Raff's neck, whilst the kiss grew increasingly more passionate, as they both succumbed to one another desires.

Saira laid in Frank's king sized bed staring up at the ceiling, she couldn't sleep any longer as she didn't feel tired, so she decided to take a wander around the room.

Until she realized,

Was she wearing any clothes? She had forgotten to check, when she first woke up in the room, and was greeted by Magenta and Riff Raff. Saira checked her surroundings to make sure no one was perhaps, watching her or hiding somewhere in the room. She glanced down, and pulled the black duvet sheets away from her. 'Phew' she thought, she was still wearing her black low cut dress that she arrived in.

As she continued to look down at herself she noticed how all her cuts and wounds had also disappeared. She clambered out of the bed, and started looking for a floor length mirror so she could take in her newly healed body. As she looked around the room, Saira noticed how breath taking it looked. The room was fairly large; with the king size four-poster bed right in the middle of it.

The whole interior of the room had a style that could only be described as being very regal, dark, black with hints of deep reds and a seductive ambiance or vibe. She continued to walk around the room, touching and studying everything that she past. She found, an intricately carved, black wooden dresser, a bookshelf filled with science type books, from chemistry to physics and biology, old gothic paintings, a black regal half sofa, a deep red colour shaggy rug which was placed at the foot of the bed and then finally, Saira came to a black vanity table. She was intrigued with a the vast amount of makeup which were placed on display, light foundations, eyeliners, bronzers, highlighters, dark eye shadows and an array of different shades of red lipsticks. Was this maybe Magenta or Columbia's bedroom? Saira thought.

She looked at herself in the vanity mirror; she couldn't believe what a great job Riff Raff had done, in fixing and cleaning her up. Saira felt bad now for being so weary of him before, as he did save her from most certain death, if no one had been so kind as too take her in.

Saira was interrupted from her thoughts, when she heard a grumble and growling noise coming from her stomach. " I wonder were Riff Raff and Magenta are, I could really do with finding something to eat and drink," she said to herself.

Just then Saira heard a brief sound of scampering coming from just behind one of the red floor length curtains at the back of the bedroom. Saira eagerly walked towards the curtain where the sound was coming from, and slowly pulled it back. Behind the curtain was a stone double balcony, which led outside. Saira carefully stepped onto the balcony, her ears pricked when she heard the scampering again. As she slowly peered over the edge of the balcony, she noticed a small grey rabbit, hopping about in the castles grounds. Saira's animalistic side started to take her over, she couldn't fight it as she was starving.

Saira carefully placed her hands on the edge of the balcony, he fingers gripping tightly on the brick. Her eyes went from green to fiery red, and she had that same look on her face as she did when she first met Columbia. "come herrrre little rabbit…" Saira softly whispered, as she eyed her prey like a hawk.

"I won't bite…mucccchhhh" Then suddenly Saira leaped over the balcony edge in one fluid motion, she landed on the ground like a cat on all fours. The grey rabbit sensed danger, and tried to scamper away, Saira chased after it snarling like some wild dog, her red eyes glowing in the darkness. She was too quick for the little grey rabbit as she caught up with its pace, she took one last leap into the air as she pounced. "Gotcha" Saira evilly grinned; the rabbit struggled under Saira's tight grip of its body, until she finally ended it's suffering with one quick bite. Blood dribbled down her neck, as she fed on the now dead rabbit, sucking at it's furry neck as if it was a carton of juice, she pleasurably moaned with every mouthful of delectable blood until their was none left in the rabbits tiny, little lifeless body, " oohhh you were delicious " Saira breathlessly sighed.

As Saira jumped back over the balcony, she had tossed the dead grey rabbit into some bushes; she turned to once more to face the night sky. It was a beautiful night, and the moon was full. Saira stood with her arms leaned on the edge of the balcony, as she allowed herself sometime to recuperate, after her late night snack. As Saira stood there silently, she gazed upon the moon; it seemed so far away from where she was stood. This then triggered her to comprehend how far she probably was from her home planet, Cimmeria in the galaxy of Ataraxia.

"Please find me soon" she sadly muttered, "this planet is so strange…* she sighed deeply trying to hold back tears* I feel so lonely and out of place here…*Saira sniffled* I'm afraid of being alone….please…pleasseee, pleassee find me" Saira bawled as she continued to look up at the moon.

Frank had now finished his long tiring day in the lab, if Riff Raff had been around from the beginning to help assist him; he probably would of finished his lab work a lot sooner. Frank removed his green lab coat with a tired yawn, until he suddenly realized that no one had come to update him on the progress of the young female guest. 'I wonder if she has woken up yet' he thought, whilst exiting his lab, 'it would be rude of me not to introduce myself, as I am the owner of this castle' Frank thought again.

Frank took the elevator up to the bedrooms floor, and swiftly headed towards his bedroom doors. Before he entered however, he decided to press an ear on the wood of the doors, to see if he could hear any activity. He quietly tip toed closer to the door and lightly placed an ear on it, whilst gently pressing his hands up against the door for balance. Frank could here muffled sobbing coming from the female, he raised an eyebrow in concern, it was breaking his heart to hear her so sorrowful.

Saira tried to dry her tears with the back of her hand, being careful as to not smudge her makeup. As she did this, she noticed a small blood smear on the back of one of her hands. "Shit" she whispered, she had nowhere to wipe it off when all of a sudden, her attention was then adverted. Her ears pricked to a sound of a slow long creak, coming from the entrance to the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6 - When Temptation Burns

**Hello :) just a quick note to say thank you to the people who are still reading this fan fiction, I must say I'm not very skilled at writing them, or any other type of story for that matter. Also please excuse any spelling and grammar mistakes :).**

Chapter 6

When Temptation Burns

Saira remained on the balcony frozen to spot, and with her back towards the entrance to Frank's bedroom. She stayed there, in silence as she intently listened to the creaking noise. When the creaking had finally stopped, it was quickly replaced with a new sound. Her heart rate started to increase, as it pounded rapidly in her chest, and her breathing became unbalanced and shallow.

'But who could it be?' she wondered.

She continued to listen and study the sound, which was now slowly creeping up behind her, reverberated off the walls in the bedroom.

Saira quickly identified the sound as being a sort of tapping noise…..like…..

'Heels?' she thought, with a slight puzzled expression.

Maybe it was Magenta finally bringing her food, or Columbia.

'If it were Columbia, surely it would be rude not to turn around and try to apologise for the way you reacted when you were first introduced,' Saira contemplated to herself again.

Nevertheless there was still something strange about this mysterious person's presence, which through Saira off from her previous assumptions. What was peculiar was the lack of verbal interaction, from the person making the tapping noise. She was already acquainted with Riff Raff, Magenta and Columbia, so it would be a bit incongruous if they were silently sneaking up behind her.

'Yes! This slow, steady tapping noise was coming from a stranger,' Saira now confidently believed.

Saira sustained her concentration much more deeply now, now that she knew that the echoing tapping must of belonged to someone who she had yet to met. She tried to remain cool headed, but coupled with the lack of not know who it was behind her, and their intentions towards her, it was proving to be very difficult to remain composed. She didn't want her animalistic vampire side to take over, as it did when she felt threatened and panicked. She didn't want to hurt anyone, unless it was absolutely necessary and would cause danger to her or her love ones.

With each resounding footfall getting progressively closer to the balcony where she was stood, Saira was finding it a constant battle to keep up her collected posture and frame of mind; her darker side was acting up incredibly, threatening to take over her entire body.

She could feel herself start to transition, as her heart grew heavy and her eyes shifted to their blazing red colour. She gripped the edge of the balcony when her body loomed to buckle, her hands violently shaking as she digged her fingernails into the balconies ledge. Her humanity, quickly slipping away from her, it was certain, she was going to lose it any second now.

"Are you alright love?" a male voice concernedly asked behind Saira.

Frank was stood; leaning on the right hand side of the grand, brick arched entrance to his bedroom balcony, with his arms crossed. Saira didn't turn around right away; instead she took a few moments to recuperate herself.

She had felt a rather peculiar upsurge of euphoria spread through her entire body when the stranger had finally addressed her, which she couldn't quite work out why, as a couple of seconds beforehand, she was feeling quite terrified and was almost on the border of transitioning into something quite ruthless. However, somehow the sound of Frank's warm, smooth and highly sophisticated voice seemed to of managed to predominate, and ease her worried mind of him being a potential threat towards her.

Frank was growing progressively more impatient; as he waited for a response or even a small courteous reply that she was… indeed all right.

He gave out an inaudible sigh whilst furrowing his eyebrows as he stood, fixed on Saira.

He wasn't very good at being patient and understanding, but with Saira he wasn't doing it out of annoyance or being mean. He just longed to see her beautiful face again, and it was killing him inside with each passing second he had to wait. Frank was very much alien to these warm fuzzy feelings he had towards Saira, he had never felt such love and aching with anyone, ever, and this scared him, therefore made him even more eager to relieve these foreign emotions.

Though, as much as his feelings towards Saira felt like they were eating him away inside, he knew just this once that he had to put his own selfish desires aside and allow Saira to come to him, he couldn't rush her for she was his guest.

Frank needed to realize that she was in an unfamiliar place, with strangers who she had never met before, so it was only natural for her to feel apprehensive of him. He just hated to see her so vulnerable, so scared of him, like a timid tiny mouse. Frank only craved to hold her close, to remedy her fear she displayed towards him, to make her feel welcome in his castle, to make her feel lov….

Saira suddenly, slowly began to turn around.

Lifting her gaze from the floor and up into the eyes of the stranger, it was in this moment that she met Frank.

As Saira and Frank stood facing one another, they were both simultaneously captivated by each other's appearance.

Saira's eyes widened in bewilderment, she had never seen a man dressed the way Frank was outfitted.

Frank had thick black curly hair, a masculine figure that was tightly squeezed into a feminine black sparkly corset, suspenders and garter belt, black laced pants, fishnet stockings and rhinestone encrusted 7 inch platform heels. He also wore pearls around his neck, very heavy makeup that was black and smoky around his eyes, highly arched black eyebrows and full dark red lips.

As Saira continued to slowly study Frank's physique with her eyes, she also noticed that he had two very noticeable tattoos. They intrigued her, but also reminded her of her own mark on the inside of her right arm. She didn't want Frank to know whom she truly was just yet, as she was uncertain as to how he would react.

'He might try to throw me out, call the FBI, or use me as some sort of research experiment then dispose of me somehow' she worriedly thought.

No, she was going to wait for the right moment to arrive to tell him, whenever that right moment was going to be… she wasn't quite sure.

Frank stared into Saira's eyes, he hadn't seen them up until now, as when he had first laid eyes upon her, she was laying on a table like a broken rag doll, unconscious.

Her eyes were piercing emeralds green that seemed to sparkle in the warm light emerging from the bedroom.

They were captivating and very seductive, owing to the fact that her eyes had a sort of almond or cat like shape. Frank could feel himself beginning to become lost in them, and he had to be careful.

Just like Saira's dark secret, Frank too had his own weakness, a weakness that took the form of a terrible fixation for…. 'Pleasing Things'.

Frank had a very domineering; carnal side to his nature, which was showing and becoming stronger towards Saira, right then and there. If it weren't for her expressions of vulnerability and fearfulness towards him, he would have seduced her and used her just the way he frequently did with most of his current inhabitants in his castle.

Columbia was his first 'playmate', as he liked to call his sexual partners, and it was a relatively normal behaviour trait for Transylvanians to have. Using one another for their own personal, selfish pleasures, it was apart of daily life on the planet of Transsexual.

However Frank's sexual appetite was rather abnormal, compared to his fellow Transylvanians, and this might have been due to him spending so much time on Earth.

Long days spent working in his lab, living with two unreliable servants who both shared an unsettling incestual bond together, constantly sneaking off into the dark corners of the castle. The only one human Frank happened to stumble across whilst out driving his pick up truck one sunny afternoon, was Columbia a tap dancing showgirl. Columbia was easy for Frank to seduce; she was and still is very naïve, so Frank managed to take advantage of her to relieve his 'tensions' whenever he felt the need to pretty quickly. However Dr FranknFurter soon started to grow bored of her, and was once again becoming desperate to find new meat that he could sink his teeth into.

Columbia just wasn't fulfilling his abnormally high sexual urges anymore, and this was making Frank feel increasingly irritated and angry, each passing day. It was no wonder Riff Raff and Magenta hated him so much, he acted like a child when things didn't go his way, and when he didn't get what he wanted, he would sulk and treat everyone who crossed in his path, horridly.

He was becoming manic and intolerable to live with, spending most of his time working none stop in his lab, operating on his latest experiment, a muscle man. Frank didn't know when he was next going to find another human being to fulfil his needs, so he decided to combine his biochemical research mission, with his after hours play time. Though, his creation was still too far away from its completion, and so it was becoming progressively tiresome for Frank to keep up this hard level of nonstop work in his lab, without having any satisfying down time for fun.

Luckily, fate it seemed had finally shifted in Frank's favour.

Saira was going to be Frank's new playmate, and he would make sure of it.

He just had to relearn, just like he did when he first met Columbia, to be more tactful and gain her trust before he would use her for his own selfish pleasures.

"Are, you alright my pet? You're looking at me as if you've just seen a ghost". Frank chuckled, whilst flashing Saira a cheeky smile and using his best Furter charms on her.

Saira quickly responded slightly embarrassed " I I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare at you, it's just I've never seen –"

"A sweet transvestite" Frank interrupted, cockily raising his left eyebrow with a smirk, whilst still keeping his arms crossed.

"A what? " Saira replied confused, and now warily keeping her distance from him.

"I'm Dr Frank n Furter" Frank announced, them turning his attention from Saira to pick at one of his fingerless sequinned gloves he was wearing.

"Surely Riff Raff and Magenta told you about me?" Frank continued with an air of arrogance in his tone.

"They told me that you are the owner of this remarkable castle, and that you are also a great scientist" Saira replied with a weak smile, she felt like she might of offended Frank somehow by gawking at him in befuddlement.

Frank chuckled, and then looked up at Saira again "They did, did they".

"Yes" Saira responded confused,

A quick breeze swept through outside as they were stood on the balcony, causing Saira to hug herself tightly and shudder.

Frank reacted, "You look frightfully cold, erm….." he then gestured Saira for her name.

"Oh mm my name isss Saira" she shivered.

"Saira… what a cute name", Frank flashed Saira another smile before continuing, "Why don't we go inside, we can get to know each other a little better in there", Frank tilted his head, and winked at Saira before unfolded his arms as he moved away from the wall he had been leaning on. He held out his right hand, gesturing Saira to take it, Saira looked at his hand hesitantly, biting her lower lip.

"Oh come on…I won't bite…I promise" Frank playfully smirked, as he tried to coax Saira to allow him to lead her inside.

Saira reluctantly succumbed as their hands met, and Frank led her into his master bedroom.

For that brief moment as Saira held Frank's hand, she mysteriously felt herself begin to relax again, just like she did when Frank first addressed her.

Her darker vampire urges were being overpowered by a need for friendship, and love. She felt ashamed for being so standoffish towards Frank; he had only shown warmth and kindness towards her, as she looked at him as a threat. He seemed friendly, which was a quality Saira was desperately trying to seek in someone, anyone, whilst being stranded on an unfamiliar planet. She longed for somebody who she could open up to and maybe help her get back home, all she needed right now was a caring friend, and she thought she saw this potential in Frank.

Frank held Saira's hand gently but firmly, as he led the way to inside his bedroom. Her delicate fingers interlocked with his masculine ones, oh how he longed to sweetly place a kiss on each and every one of her dainty fingers.

His yearning for her was rapidly cultivating; unbeknownst to Saira, she seemed to give off an air of provocativeness, and her low cut dress didn't help the situation when it blew up slightly from the wind draft outside, momentarily revealing her well-defined feminine thighs, teasing Frank and his substantial, sexual appetite, growing hungrier and getting the better of him.

Frank tried to ignore his increasing arousal, by quickly guiding Saira over to his king sized bed, "here… let's sit down and chat" he smiled cheekily. He then patted the spot next to him on the bed, gesturing Saira to sit. Saira slowly sat down on the edge of the bed next to Frank, she was worried that he was going to start asking questions about where she had come from, why she was out alone….. but she wasn't quite ready to tell him yet.

"So…..what's a pretty little thing like you, doing running outside, badly injured and wearing no shoes huh?" Frank raised an eyebrow with a smile.

Saira quickly broke the eye contact with Frank, to look at the ground. She was feeling uncomfortable with his question, she couldn't remember herself why she was running, badly injured and without shoes. "Eerrmm…..I….I….." Saira was struggling to think up an answer or lie, Frank noticed this and without thinking,

And to Saira's surprise, he softly cupped her chin with his hand and drew her face back up to meet his.

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to" Frank chuckled softly in his smooth, rather English accent.

As Frank spontaneously cupped her chin delicately, Saira felt an overwhelming wave of hidden desire towards Frank.

'What's coming over me' she thought to herself, 'I can't let this happen, I'm a princess of Cimmeria' she argued once more to herself, whilst unconsciously letting out a quiet sigh.

Frank could see Saira's pupils dilate and her body responded with a shudder of relaxation, it was then that he knew his charms were finally taking an effect over her.

"What's this…..?" Frank spoke softly again, as he slowly and carefully moved in closer to Saira. Saira's temperature started to rise and her heart began to beat rapidly as Frank leaned in closer to her side.

"May I?" Frank asked with an air of overly confidence and a playful smile, whilst intently looking at Saira for a sign of approval.

Wwwhat…., was all Saira replied, she couldn't say anything else as Frank had ignored her attempted permission, and had already crawled on to the bed and kneeled behind Saira.

It was clear now that Frank couldn't resist Saira any longer, his sexual urges were just too strong and he could see it in Saira's eyes that she too was in a daze of hypnotic pleasure, which she was struggling to resist. He had caught under his spell of being ever so charming; he didn't want to waste this opportunity that he had waited so long for, yes he was building a muscle man purely to relieve his tensions, but he hadn't finished him yet and how could he, when he was feeling so tightly wound up, he just couldn't stand having to waiting another day.

Frank continued his charming act by pretending that he had found something twisted in Saira's long blonde wavy hair,

"It appears that you have something tangled in your goddess like hair" Frank softly spoke, he then barely grazed the back of Saira's neck with his fingertips, as he delicately brushed and draped her long blonde hair over to her left shoulder. Frank's slight touch sent a shiver down Saira's spine as she lowered her head and subconsciously let out a moan. Frank playfully smirked to himself as he began to sweetly leave tender kisses on the now, exposed creamy skin of her right shoulder.

Saira was in ecstasy; letting out breathless moans with each and every warm kiss Frank placed on her bare shoulder, whilst spurring Frank to untie the halter neckties, which kept her body, covered from him.

'SAIRA ….SAIRA, THIS ISN'T RIGHT..' Saira's rational internal conscious, somehow manage to break through to her dazed self.

"mmmmmm so soft….soooo sensual" Frank moaned in between each increasingly deep hot kiss he placed upon her.

'SAIRA, THINK ABOUT YOUR FAMILY….YOUR FELLOW CIMMERIANS, IF THEY EVER FIND OUT, YOU COULD BE EXECUTED FOR DISHONOUR'

Saira then noticed the blood stain that she had forgotten about on the back of her hand, if Frank found it he would start to ask questions, questions she didn't want to answer right now. As Frank was preoccupied with leaving a trail of smudged red kisses down her back, Saira swiftly licked the bloodstain off of the back of her hand.

As Frank neared to untying the bow at the back of Sairas dress, the heated mood was drastically changed when out of nowhere, Saira snapped out of Frank's seductive spell.

"NO" Saira shouted, she quickly stood up and retied the back of her dress. Frank was stunned and puzzled both simultaneously,

"I CAN'T DO THIS…..I MUSTN'T" Saira started to cry, hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

Frank sat kneeled on the bed in complete shock; he didn't know what to say, until he noticed her eyes, they looked different, almost bloodshot.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE KIND, FRIENDLY….BUT NOW I KNOW THAT WAS ALL A ACT TO TRY AND SEDUCE ME…AND I ALMOST FELL FOR IT " Saira continued to sob and cry, her makeup had run down her face, but this didn't concern her. She felt herself start to transition, if she hadn't of licked the blood spot off the back of her hand.

"I can't stay here…. I I need to leave" Saira was in a panic, she didn't want to transition in front of Frank as she was too worried of what he might do to her. He had already tried to have sex with her, so any other capabilities he might have had, she didn't want to give him the chance.

Saira ran towards the bedroom doors, Frank quickly shouted out to her " WAIT…..SAIRA WAIT". Saira barged out through Frank's bedroom and into the large upstairs hallway. She quickly scanned the dark musky hallway for a sign of stairs, any stairs that might lead her to an escape. Frank swiftly got up from off his bed and attempted to chase after Saira, he had made a mistake and obviously falsely thought that she felt the same why he did about her, he didn't want to lose her.

Saira was running blind through the castles vast hallways, passing trinkets, portraits and other foreign objects that seemed to fill every nook and cranny of the floor and wall spaces of Franks castle.

Suddenly she found them, stairs.

She breathlessly continued to run barefoot, down the old twisted staircase where she was then faced with another challenged…. Where was she going to.

She could hear Frank calling out for her, from the top floor so she had to make a decision quickly as to where she was going to hide. As she turned down another tired looking hallway, she spotted some red doors. Frank had searched the entire top floor, and was now making his way down the same staircase Saira came down.

"SAIRA…..SAIRA" Frank bellowed.

Saira turned her head quickly, to notice Frank's sparkly platform heels descending down the stairs; she took a chance and advanced through the red doors. To her surprise she found Magenta, she had stumbled into the castles kitchen where Magenta was cleaning plates. Magenta was shocked to find Saira in such a state as Saira ran towards her wailing uncontrollably.

"MAGENTA…..MAGENTA…..PLEASE YOU NEED TO HIDE ME" Saira pleaded,

Magenta looked into Saira's face, her makeup had run, tears streaming down her face, her eyes…. Her eyes. Magenta noticed Saira's eyes were fiery red again.

"Whatz had happened to you?" Magenta sternly, but also sensitively questioned.

"SAIRA WHERE ARE YOU...I'M SORRY I SHOULDN'T HAVE"- both Magenta and Saira quickly turned and stared at the kitchens entrance,

"Please Magenta, hide me" Saira pleaded again.

Magenta knew that something must of happened between Frank and Saira, but their was too much commotion to ask her about it now,

"Alright….Alright calm down…..Here you can hide in here, he won't find you, quickly" Magenta gestured Saira to hide in the walk in refrigerator.

"Thank you Magenta… thank you" Saira did what Magenta told her to do, which was to stay in the refrigerator, and keep quiet.

Just as Magenta closed the refrigerator concealing Saira, Frank burst through the kitchen doors startling Magenta.

"MAGENTA!" He shouted, whilst slowly walking towards her " have you seen Saira at all?" he lowered his head and gave Magenta an evil stare, as if to warn her that if she lied to him, their would be consequences.

"No master I haven'z seen Saira, well…not zince me and Riff Raff first checked up on her" Magenta looked at Frank with a cold expression, and carried on cleaning the plates away.

"Are you absolutely sure Magenta…..you wouldn't be lying to me now would you?" Frank lowered his tone and raised an eyebrow whilst intensifying his stare at Magenta.

"No Master" Magenta looked up and smiled directly at Frank.

Frank sighed and then frowned, he then began to turn on his heels and strut out the kitchen without another word.

Magenta sighed also when Frank left, she put down the plate she was holding, and moved cautiously towards the refrigerator door. As she slowly opened it she was shocked to see Saira sat on the floor eating her way through an entirety of various frozen eat. Her eyes were still blazing red, and she was covered in dripped blood. Luckily Magenta didn't scare easily,

"I'm so sssorry Magenta…." Saira quietly whimpered, looked up at Magenta with big innocent eyes.

"I couldn't help it…..I…I….I'm such a mess" Saira turned to look at herself, as she started feel a little less monstrous . She sobbed when she noticed that she was covered in dripped blood from devouring on the raw meat in the refrigerator.

Magenta helped Saira up and off of the floor, she then continued to caringly say " I thinkz you need to spend zome time with me and Columbia."


End file.
